Batman: A New Kind of Hero
by quicksilver2402004
Summary: Note July 21 Revised! Nina geller is a 16 year old girl who knows about the ugly side of life. Living by herself in her father’s apartment she works hard day and night earning money to keep herself alive. Then one day when she gets into trouble and finds
1. Chapter 1

**Batman: A New Kind of Hero**

**Author: Quicksilver2402004**

**Email: note: This takes place after the chaos in Gotham. Crane is still loose along with some of the other "crazies". Batman is still trying to find Dr. Crane and deal with cleaning up the city. Rachel is gone. **

_**7/21- Note: I updated and changed a little of this chapter. I have the next chapter summarized so all I have to do is write everything in detail more and then I'll post it.**_

SUMMARY: Nina geller is a 16 year old girl who knows about the ugly side of life. Living by herself in her father's apartment she works hard day and night earning money to keep herself alive. Then one day when she gets into trouble and finds herself meeting Batman and Dr. Crane.

CONTENT/WARNINGS: intense violence, blood, and attempted rape.

Rating: Teen

DISCLAIMER: Batman characters do not belong to me except Nina, and other characters that are not related to the Batman universe.

Note: Don't forget to comment please! It makes me happy!

* * *

It had been a couple of days until finally everything was back to normal or at least somewhat normal. The fires had been put out but there was still thick smoke in some places of the narrows where I lived unfortunately. It was scary those past days with all of Gotham's citizens' going insane.

Now that the cure to the insanity of the people were finally made people started going back to their daily lives. I had earned enough money that would last about a year so I decided to take a break from my three jobs.

I quit all of them and started to finally live in my apartment. My parents' being dead left me their apartment, and since I had no other family I stayed where I had lived for so many years.

The third day after the Gotham crisis left many people with nothing to do because construction was still going on with the water pipes, so most of all the Gothamites had to stay in. I decided otherwise to take a walk.

It was night and it was chilly since I was wearing a black sleeveless tank so I decided to put on my black long sleeve fishnet top over my tank, on the end of the sleeves I put my thumbs through thumbholes.

Walking into the bathroom I looked into the mirror admiring my new gray Capri pants. I rubbed the side of the gray Capri's feeling the soft texture, and then grabbed a brush, brushed my hair back and then got a hair tie putting my dark brown hair up in a pony tail.

Then I went to the closet and proceeded to put on my black looking combat boots that stopped a little above my ankle. Walking out of my apartment I locked the front door, and walked down a set of stairs.

I finally finished my descent and was standing on the ground. I walked toward the street and looked left and right deciding which way to go.

The left had lots of cars while the right was clear. I decided to walk right towards the clear side of the city.

I walked straight for five minutes and then heard the low rumble of thunder ahead of me and then a brief flash of lighting. I looked up at the dark sky and saw that the moon was half covered by clouds.

Surveying the area in front of me, I saw some buildings. I had something fun in mind, and finally found what I was looking for. It was a tall building that had no staircases but a front door and probably a back door. I walked to the side of the building I saw what I was looking for.

Looking up on the side of the building were ledges easy enough for me to climb all the way to the top of the roof.

I walked over to the ledge and pulled myself up. There was enough space for me to stand against the wall so I shimmied over to a pole that was probably used for drying clothes. I turned my body around facing the wall and brought up my arms up to hold onto the pole. Using it to hold my weight I looked up and saw another ledge. I let one arm hold onto the ledge while the other still held on to the pole. Using both arms I pushed my body up and brought my left leg onto the pole while both hands were now holding onto the ledge. I pushed my foot up on the pole raising my whole body up. My arms were burning from the strain, but I continued on until I made my way up onto the roof.

I finally made it to the roof so I laid on the floor of the square roof panting. After several minutes I finally breathed normally.

Thunder rumbled loudly and lighting flashed briefly. I sat on the ledge of the roof next to a chimney pipe so I could hold on incase I almost fell, and then looked at the beautiful sky. The moon had clouds around it which loomed high above Gotham's bridge.

Buildings' lights were on along with cars' headlights creating an eerie but beautiful scene. I looked further and saw the bright "W" yellow neon glow that was on the building which belonged to Bruce Wayne, the playboy millionaire.

Thunder rolled again and I could feel droplets of water falling on my arms and shoulders. I looked up at the dark sky and got a droplet of water in my eye which stung for a second. I blinked several times and resumed looking at the beautiful city while it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Content warnings: Intense violence, blood, and attempted rape.

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: Batman characters do not belong to me except Nina, and other characters that are not related to the Batman universe.

Note: Don't forget to comment!

Now on to the story!

* * *

The rain began to pour heavily, and lightning flashed several times.

'_Must be my cue to leave', _I thought sadly getting up.

Being in the rain, on top of a roof, was a place of solace to me. I felt safe sitting there in the dark, it made me feel like there was nothing I had to worry about.

Standing up, I looked down from the ledge looking for a way down. If there were no other way to get down, I would just use the way I had used previously.

There was nothing that I could see that would help me down that wall, so I walked over to another section of a wall.

'_There!' _

In the corner of the wall it had a long water pipe that led to the ground below.

Leaning over the edge I held the pipe with one hand, while the other hand held onto the ledge.

I jerked my hand that was holding the pipe left and right, and up and down, testing the pipe to see if it wouldn't wrench loose if some unknown weight was on it.

Satisfied, I let go of the pipe and held onto the ledge of the roof with both of my hands bringing my body over to the side of the wall.

Dangling from the side of the wall I looked down, seeing how far I was from plunging to my death.

I began to panic but continued on despite the heavy pour of rain.

I pulled myself closer to the pipe and looked for something that would help me climb down the pipe and saw that there were metal rungs attached to the pipe, and to the wall.

There was one metal rung on the left side, and one rung on the right a few inches further below than the left rung.

I climbed down each metal rung slowly, hearing the sounds of straining metal squeaking every time I went down a rung.

It was a good thing that I had my fishnet top on, because it had thumbholes' that made the sleeves cover my hands, making it into short gloves that did not pass the knuckles, which provided an excellent grip considering the pouring rain.

I was finally near the ground.

There were only a couple more rungs to climb, and I would be back on the ground. Instead. I jumped down. My boots made a large splash of muddy water, and my bones rattled from the impact, but I didn't fall down.

"Hey Sweetheart", said a deep voice trying to be seductive.

I whirled around fast facing the man who stood a couple of feet from me, coming closer. My heart thundered in my chest, making me breathe faster.

"What do_ you_ want?" I asked in an annoyed tone surprised that my voice didn't give away my fear.

"_YOU!_" the man said flatly.

My heart pounded furiously in my chest making my chest tight.

Turning from the man, I ran to the water pipe grabbing the metal rungs, trying to climb back to safety. I felt my head jerk back away from the water pipe and felt myself being dragged away from the pipe by my hair.

The man threw me to the ground hard. My head slammed against the ground making me see white spots. Then I felt a hand jerk me up by the front of my shirt, and drag me into the darkness. I screamed but the boom of thunder muffled my cries.

The man dragged me to an alley that wasn't far from the building's roof. He threw me to the ground and I landed hard on my back. Quickly scanning the area for a place to escape, I saw that there was a garbage dumpster that was next to a tall wooden fence, and some fire escapes hanging from the sides of the buildings that surrounded us.

"HELP!" I screamed, hoping someone could hear me.

"Shut up! No one can help you!" The man yelled grabbing me, and slamming me into the garbage dumpster. The breath was knocked out of me from the impact, and I struggled to breathe. I got up and was struck in the face by the man's fist that knocked me to the ground. Pain burned from the impact of the blow that burned across my face. Tasting the metallic blood in my mouth, I put a hand to my lip and felt warm blood flow onto my hand, which was washed away by the rain. I coughed and spit up the blood trying not to swallow it.

I was once again yanked up by my shirt and thrown against the dumpster. I collided into it, and was pushed up against it by the man's body.

I screamed again but was muffled by the man's hands over my throat. He squeezed so hard that my air was cut off. I grabbed the man's hands trying to pry them off my throat. I hit and scratched the man's arms until I saw white and black spots. I closed my eyes and began to go limp feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Then I was suddenly flung to the ground.

I fell face first hitting my chin on the ground, my teeth chattered, and I bit my tongue drawing more blood. I got up, my head spinning. I was grabbed and thrown against a wall hitting my head against it. The man pushed me up against the wall; pressing his body against mine he slammed my head again into the wall. White spots appeared making me feel more dizzy. The man held my arms against the wall restraining me while he nuzzled my neck trying to kiss me. I moved my head in different directions avoiding the man's kisses.

He let go of my arms, and roughly tried to take off my fishnet shirt. His hands started moving in places it shouldn't, and I struggled against him driving my elbows into his chest. He grunted when I hit him in the stomach and almost doubled over before I kneed him in the crotch. He fell to his knees. His head started moving downward before I kneed him again in the face.

His head snapped back and his body fell to the ground landing on his back. Blood poured from his broken nose. He moaned loudly in pain.

I moved away from the man towards the dumpster, and climbed on top of it, glancing back to the fallen man. I looked to the wooden fence that would save me, and keep me away from the evil man. Getting my footing, I made space for my jump over the fence. I ran leaping on the top of the fence. I landed on top of the fence, the top of it dug into my stomach. My front upper body was over on the other side of the fence, while my lower body was still over the other side where the man still was.

I scanned the side of the fence where my upper body was hanging and saw no one.

I pulled myself up a little more turning my body horizontally over the top of the pointy wooden fence.

My right leg still remained over the side where hopefully the man was still lying on the ground.

Just as I was about to move my whole body over the side of the fence my right leg was grabbed, someone was trying to pull me back over to the other side.

My body started moving in the direction of the pull. I moved my upper body vertically alongside the fence having my lower body where the man remained. Using my free left leg I swung it in different directions until my right leg was released. Leaning my whole body forward I crashed down the other side of the fence falling on my side.

Moaning in agony from the pain that shot through my body I slowly turned my body onto my back.

My head was pounding and my ribs felt like I had rolled down a set of stairs, and then was kicked in the stomach several times. It hurt every time I breathed, and my back and shoulder's ached terribly.

I touched the back of my head and looked at the crimson blood that covered my hands, it was quickly washed away by the incessant pouring of rain.

I turned my body over onto my stomach wincing in pain, and slowly got up. Getting up I moved slowly to a wall swaying left and right from the dizziness. I leaned against the wall looking around seeing where I was.

The same tall, wooden fences blocked two paths. I looked around the corner of the wall that I was against, seeing a way to go I left the wall and staggered in the direction.

I staggered on for several minutes coming to a dead end. I turned around looking to see if I had missed something. I walked back the way I came looking around corners.

'_Over there!'_

In the right corner I saw an entranceway that had a lamppost down that path.

I smiled tiredly walking down the passageway.

My smiled quickly turned into a surprised expression because my foot fell from underneath me, and I tumbled down an unknown stairway. My body banged into the ledges of the stairs, and rolled faster down the stairs, and then past the lamppost.

The cities lights in the distance created a dizzying blur as I rolled away down some kind of slope.

The wind rushed around me as I tumbled down a wet muddy hill.

Positioning my body straight I slid down the slope on my back like a snowboarder.

I turned my body over onto my stomach quickly, and dug my fingernails in the ground trying to stop myself from falling into the ocean that I had seen when I was sliding down on my back.

I felt my body's decent becoming slower.

I fell bumping into something that stopped me from rolling into the ocean. I rolled landing face first on the concrete ground.

Finally, it was over. The spinning, the sliding, and tumbling.

I laid there for a while, my head still spinning. My body paralyzed in pain.

I didn't want to move but knew that I had too at least lay on my back. Slowly I turned my body over.

My chest heaved trying to breathe normally, I tried to ignore the sharp stabbing pain that covered my entire body.

I raised my hand and rested it over my forehead, closing my eyes I thought, '_Why did I have to take a walk?'_

Thunder boomed suddenly causing me to flinch.

Then there was a loud moan that wasn't mine.

I snapped my eyes open, my heart pounding in my chest in terror.

'_What was that?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was another loud moan. Slowly, I raised my throbbing head up, wincing in pain, to see who made that sound. My head fell back in exhaustion from the strain and my chest heaved up and down in painful gasps for air.

'_Whoever is making that sound is just going to have to wait'._

Now there was a whimpering sound.

I sighed in annoyance, and attempted to get up.

Slowly, I turned over onto my stomach. Bringing my legs up from underneath me, and pushing my hands against the ground, I sat on my legs and pushed myself up in a standing position.

Looking left and right I saw no one.

I looked down, and saw a couple of feet ahead of me someone lying on the ground.

It looked to be a man. But I couldn't tell. Something covered the person's face.

I walked cautiously toward the man.

Softly I called out "Hello?" so as to not startle the person.

The person's right arm twitched as if to reply back.

'_I hope their okay". _

Slowly, I walked closer to person, and sat on my knee's next to the person..

Looking down I noticed the thing that covered the person's face. It was straw-like with holes for the eyes which were closed; I could only see the person's pale eyelids, along with stitches sewn where the mouth-hole should have been.

I looked at person's arm and saw that their hand was big so I concluded that this was a man.

The man wore a long dirty coat that was covered in mud.

Looking closer I saw that there was a patch that said "Arkham Asylum" on it.

I looked closer at the coat and noticed that it wasn't a coat at all; it looked to be a straight jacket.

I opened the straight jacket to check if the man wasn't bleeding to death, and saw that the man was wearing a dirty navy business suit with black pants and shoes that looked _really _expensive.

'_Weird'._


End file.
